Episode 8114 (5th April 2018)
Plot Hungover Bob wakes up on the sofa at Dale Head following a night out in Harrogate with Dan and Daz, both of whom are also worse for wear. Aaron is jumpy following Syd's unwelcome visit yesterday. Robert believes they need to pay up to ensure they're all safe and hopes to buy time to raise the money. Aaron receives a call from Syd and lies he has the money. Priya continues to look for a job. Belle inquires if Priya has any contacts in marketing that she could use for Whingles Ale. Jai, Megan and Rishi approach Priya to inform her that they and social services know she wasn't responsible for Eliza's bruises. Jai invites Priya for coffee, but she turns him down. Cain has done some digging on Syd - the MacFarlanes don't want anything to do with him, therefor it's likely he's working alone so the three of them should be able to handle him. Bernice is upset to learn Daz went out with Dan and Bob last night after turning her down. At the scrapyard, Cain, Aaron and Robert gang up on Syd. Cain punches Syd in the stomach then Aaron and Robert lead him into a cage. Syd vows they're going to regret this. Ross lets slip to Lachlan that Rebecca is going to see a hypnotherapist. Lachlan subtly tries to talk Rebecca out of going, but realising that's not going to work, he offers to accompany her. Cain, Aaron and Robert push caged Syd to the lake side. Syd insists they're making a big mistake and threatens to go to the police about Adam's escape. Cain reminds Syd he's on the run and states they have alibis before throwing the cage keys into the water - unaware Joe has spotted what they're up to whilst out on a run. Bernice hosts a hen party in the salon. Cain, Aaron and Robert are supping pints in The Woolpack when Aaron receives a call from Jimmy so heads back to the scrapyard. Jai presents Priya with a picture Eliza drew for her. He admits he should never have doubted her innocence. Daz informs Kerry that Bernice wants to end things with him, revealing he overheard her saying he makes her skin crawl and hates his hair. Kerry doubts that's true as Bernice loves Daz's curly mop of hair. She suggests Daz should talk to Bernice but Daz states he can't as he's done something really stupid. He removes his hat, revealing his now straight hair with pink and blue streaks through it. Kerry comments he's cheated on Bernice, which Bernice overhears and jumps to the wrong conclusion. Before Rebecca's hypnotherapy session begins, hypnotherapist Louise warns her that due to the neurological damage she sustained in the crash, there's a chance her memories won't be recovered. She also tells Rebecca that she cannot make her to recall memories she doesn't want to remember. Laurel informs Bob the police are looking into the charges racked up on her credit card after it was stolen. Brenda isn't pleased to see Bob and Laurel talking. She suggests everyone comes back to the café after Ashley's memorial tomorrow. Although Laurel isn't keen, she can't refuse. A depressed Bernice returns to the salon and downs a glass of bubbly. Joe bumps into Robert in Main Street and reveals he saw them at the lake. Robert insists it's none of his business. Moments later, Robert receives a video call of Aaron bounded and gagged in the back of a van with Syd demanding £100k if he wants Aaron back in one piece. Cast Regular cast *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast *Syd - James Foster *Thelma - Cara Middleton *Louise - Siri Ellis Locations *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Exterior *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard *Café Main Street - '' Outdoor seating area and interior'' *Unknown road *Unknown lake *The Woolpack - Bar *Hypnotherapist's office Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,430,000 (14th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes